It is known to use 4-pole to 8-pole RJ45 plugs, for example, in data networks. In the case of the 8-pole RJ45 plug, in particular, the available fitting space for individual conductors of a cable is small, because of the relatively small spatial dimensions of the housing. Thus, only relatively thin individual conductors can be fitted therein. However, as a result of ever more stringent requirements, in particular with regard to electrical current carrying capacity, thicker individual conductors need to be able to be fitted to the RJ45 plug without increasing the housing dimensions.
It is also known that, for quick and simple fitting, the individual conductors of the cable are inserted into the housing and pressed together with plug-in contacts by, for example, pliers. However, this type of fitting is very time-consuming is not very suitable where space is tight. A further disadvantage is also that the pressed together terminal connections cannot be undone. Thus, in the case of a repair, the complete housing and also the cable will have to be replaced.
It has additionally been proposed to use insulation displacement contacts to simplify the connection between the individual conductors and the contact point in the electrical plug module. In an insulation displacement contact, the individual conductor is forced between two cutting edges, which are arranged at a short distance from one another, in such a way that the insulating jacket is cut through and the cutting edge comes into contact with a conducting wire therein to produce an electrical connection there between. However, the insulation displacement contacts have hitherto only been known for 4-pole RJ45 plugs. Moreover, the individual conductors cannot have an external diameter of more than 1.6 mm to be used with these electrical plug modules.
One example of an electrical plug module is known from DE 10 2004 038 123 A1. The electrical plug module comprises a first housing and a second housing. The first and second housings are rotatable relative to one another. A plug-in contact zone is rigidly connected to either the first housing or the second housing. An insulating device is fastened to the housing with the insulation displacement contacts. Further, a cable end receptacle capable of rotating is arranged between the first housing and the second housing. The cable end receptacle comprises four channels in which individual conductors of a cable to be connected to the electrical plug are inserted or plugged. By rotating the cable end receptacle with the cable in the direction of the first housing, the individual conductors are contacted and contacting proceeds as a result of the insulation displacement contacts. Disadvantageously, this electrical plug module is of relatively complex and costly construction due to the necessary cable end receptacle. Moreover, the fitting space is so tight that only four of the individual conductors can be fitted therein.
It is additionally known from the prior art that, in an 8-pole RJ45 plug, the individual conductors are cut to a final length by a diagonal cutter. The use of a diagonal cutter, however, is not typically very precise. The individual conductors are then connected to terminal contacts of the RJ45 plug by crimping, welding or soldering.